


Tiring You Out

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blake, Dom Yang, F/F, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Blake, Vaginal Fingering, top Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: "You haven't been very kind these last few days, Blake," Blake rolls her eyes and goes to speak, but she stops short when Yang's eyes spark red. "I know you wanna catch the White Fang and Torchwick, but you have to sleep. I'm giving you one last chance to close your eyes right now or I will make you."By the time Yang finished, her body moved over Blake's, pinning the cat Faunus to the bed. Her hips fit snugly between Blake's legs.Blake scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh, yeah? What'll you do, yell me to sleep?" Yang feels the slightest bit of annoyance rise in her. Of course her girlfriend would be so stubborn."Nope,"OrBlake won't sleep, so Yang decides to help.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Tiring You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written on here in a while. Might as well try and post weekly.

Sleep deprived, anxious, mad. Three things Blake currently is while sitting at a computer in the library. Her fingers idly move across the keyboard while her amber eyes struggle to stay open and alert.

Torchwick is her top priority along with the White Fang; all of them must be taken down. No distraction will ever come between her and the issue she needs to deal with.

A red dot hits the screen, and Blake stares at it. It moves up and down, going to her hand before clicking off. The cat Faunus glaces behind her with a scowl before turning back to the computer. The red dot appears again on her screen, taunting her as it moves up and down again, and again, and again. Irritated, Blake slams her fists on the desk and stands up.

Her tired eyes drift around before spotting the cursed dot on the floor. She follows it, completely unaware that she's following it behind a random bookshelf.

Blake barely glances up before she crashes into something – or rather, someone. Her eyes snap up to see her girlfriend, Yang, pocketing a laser pointer with a grin.

"He-ll _o_!" Yang sings, an uncomfortably wide smile on her face.

Blake's mouth drops open. "What are you –"

Yang halts her in her speech with a rough grab to her forearm. "We need to talk,"

"Agh!"

———

A few hours earlier…

"Blake's gonna be there, don't worry!" Yang reassures everyone there. Sun still pouts because he believed Blake was single, but he supports Yang and Blake.

"And what if she still doesn't listen?" Weiss dares to ask.

Yang throws a look at the heiress with a smirk. "I'll deal with it then. In the meantime, keep Ruby out of the room,"

Weiss, Sun, and Neptune choke on the air they were swallowing while Ruby had an adorably cute face. She glances at Weiss curiously.

"What does she mean?"

"I-I'll let Yang tell you when you're older, Ruby,"

———

Yang wants to growl in frustration at her girlfriend's lack of self-care. She spilled her heart out about how her mom left her and how Summer Rose (Ruby's mom and her more-a-mom-than-Raven) died, but Blake still wasn't listening.

"Y'know what? C'mere," Yang began to walk out of the classroom, Blake reluctantly following behind.

When Yang opens the dorm room and ushers Blake inside first, the cat Faunus sighs. She doesn't need to sleep right now! Torchwick is out there and her sitting here isn't doing any good.

Blake turns and crosses her arms. "Yang, I'm not going to sleep. Not without Torchwick behind bars," She lifts her chin to look more menacing, even if the bags under her eyes weren't doing much for her. "So if you want to knock me out, knock me out! That's the only way I'm sleeping."

Yang observes as her girlfriend stomps to her bed and sits down with a huff. The corners of her lips quirk up, and she adjusts her shorts. Good thing she decided to pack just in case Blake was being "Blakey" as Sun put it. Reaching into the small pocket of her shorts, the blonde checks to see if the lube is still there – it is.

"Lay down,"

"Yang, I said I'm not –"

"Lay. _Down_ ," Yang growls out with her lilac eyes tinted red. Blake eyes her lazily before sighing and lying down on her bed.

Humming, Yang makes her way over with a slight swing to her hips. She notices the glazed, exhausted look in Blake's amber eyes with a hint of victory.

"You haven't been very kind these last few days, Blake," Blake rolls her eyes and goes to speak, but she stops short when Yang's eyes spark red. "I know you wanna catch the White Fang and Torchwick, but you have to sleep. I'm giving you one last chance to close your eyes right now or I will make you."

By the time Yang finished, her body moved over Blake's, pinning the cat Faunus to the bed. Her hips fit snugly between Blake's legs.

Blake scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh, yeah? What'll you do, _yell_ me to sleep?" Yang feels the slightest bit of annoyance rise in her. Of course her girlfriend would be so stubborn.

"Nope,"

Yang leans down to brush her lips on her forehead, chuckling when the cat Faunus yips in surprise. Her heated lips move to her nose, pecking there before encasing her lips in a kiss.

Blake hums pleasantly into Yang's mouth, having no clue what she got herself into. Blake's hands came up to rest on Yang's cheeks.

The blonde pulls back enough to break the kiss, and her own hands move to cuff the dainty wrists of her girlfriend before pulling them off of her. She kisses the insides of each one then presses them above her head. Blake squeaks in surprise.

"Yang, what –"

Said girl nips her bottom lip to silence her. "No, no, no. Don't question me, kitten. Keep them there,"

Blake's eyes narrow, but she obliges. Yang leans back in just to mouth at the underside of the cat Faunus' jaw, hands now unbuttoning her clothes. Blake arches her back and wriggles to help Yang remove her shirt only to put her hands on Yang's shoulders.

With an irritated groan, Yang grabs Blake's wrists again and forcefully pins them above her head. Blake looks surprised before her look melts into acceptance.

"Sorry, I forgot,"

Yang eyes her. "You get one more chance with those hands. If they touch me again, you'll be punished for it,"

A shot of excitement yet dread settles in Blake's gut as she nods. "I-I'll try,"

"Good,"

With a pointed look, Yang removes her hands to run them down the cat Faunus' sides, blunt nails scratching her ribs. Blake's hands move, causing Yang to snap her eyes up, before they lax back above her head again.

"Why can't I touch you?" Blake hisses as Yang's teeth scrape her navel, right above her belly button.

Yang soothes the area with her tongue. Her hands tug at the leggings she's wearing, quickly removing her panties as well, tugging them off with her socks and shoes. She carefully untucks her girlfriend's cock and looks up at her innocently. With no words, she licks a straight line up the underside of her cock, relishing in the shudder it brings.

"Yang, j-just… Ngh, oh, _God_ ," Blake's head falls back from where she was looking down at Yang. Her mouth is parted slightly as soft pants and moans escape her throat.

Yang groans around her cock, coming up to suck at the tip. Blake gasps and tries to catch her breath when Yang pops off of her. Her amber eyes flicker open and widen.

"When did you even –"

"Shh!" Yang kneels over her in just her bra, panties, and the strap-on. "Kitten, you're too wound up to be worrying about me. Relax." She reaches up and slowly removes Blake's bow, careful not to tug on her ears.

Blake watches with a tremble as Yang sets the ribbon on the small bookcase next to her bed. Her eyes shut tight. She needs to look into Torchwick and the White Fang! Yang's distraction isn't going to distract her for long once she turns the tables.

"Hey, relax," Yang cooes, hand cupping Blake's cheek. Blake opens her eyes again and licks her lips, brows furrowed in anger.

"No! Yang, I need to get back to the library! I-I can fight Torchwick once I figure out his locations!" Blake tries to convince her girlfriend to stop so she can pick up where she left off.

Yang stares at Blake unimpressed. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yes?"

Blake's stubborn, Yang can admit that, but she's also irritating as fuck when she wants to be. Now is one of those times where Yang doesn't find it adorable.

" _Relax_ ,"

Yang presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling back. Blake starts to complain again, but it's cut short by a weak moan. Yang curls her finger, and Blake melts. She's no longer holding in her sounds.

"There you go, kitten. Just needed a nice distraction from all that work, hm? You must be tired," Yang pulls her hand back to sprinkle more lube on her fingers, pushing two of them in now. Blake cries out at the burn, ears twitching and hands twisting the sheets. "Aren't you tired? C'mon, Blakey, answer me, please."

Blake nods. "Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"I-I'm tired,"

Yang clicks her tongue with a sorrowful smile. "Don't worry, kitten, I'll put you to sleep,"

Yang pulls her hand away again, wiping her fingers on the bed sheets. Her hands gently pull on Blake's hips, until one lets go to line herself up.

Blake arches slightly, toes curling as the toy slides inch by inch into her ass. Her mind is dizzy, drunk on each inch that she can't concentrate on anything else other than Yang's voice and her touch.

Once Yang's pelvis met Blake's ass, the blonde let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding. She never knew how much she'd be entranced at how well Blake takes her, obedient or not. Her lilac eyes break contact from where they're connected to gauge Blake's facial expressions.

God, she's beautiful.

Blake's hair is fanned out underneath her, bangs sticking slightly to her forehead. Her mouth is parted in a silent moan while her amber eyes are closed.

Yang just barely sees Blake's hands move to touch her, and she watches. She doesn't do anything when smaller hands grips her broader back, just watches as Blake's eyes blink open.

"'M sorry, didn't mean to," Blake goes to pull her hands back, but Yang doesn't let her.

"You can touch me, but I'm still punishing you," Yang softly cooes. Blake nods in exhaustion.

Pulling her hips back, Yang gets about halfway out before gently pushing back in. Blake tiredly breathes out a moan of comfort, and Yang finds it hard to want to punish her – but she has to.

Yang rolls her hips languidly, eyes hungrily watching Blake slowly nod off. Moments later, she comes back to life.

"You think you can stay awake for me, kitten?" Yang breathes with a smile when Blake looks up at her.

Blake nods, even though she now wants to sleep the night away. She shivers when Yang's warm hand wraps around her cock and begins to pump slowly. Her hips cant upwards before sinking back into a lazy thrust. God, she's going to cum from this.

"You're so good," Blake mumbles when Yang leans down to mouth at her jawline. She tucks her feet behind the blonde's bent knees, and her hips buck up.

Yang nicks her teeth against soft skin, rolling her hips faster to let Blake get to her high. The latter groans at the sudden change in pace as she whimpers.

"Yang, God, mff!" Blake kisses along the exposed skin of her girlfriend's shoulder before biting. Yang grunts into her ear. "I-I need… Cum, need to cum!"

Yang lifts up to press her forehead to Blake's, light sweat mixing on their brows. Her lips quirk into a smirk, and Blake feels like she knows what her punishment is.

"No. Don't you _dare_ ," Blake seethes, her teeth bared in denial.

Yang chuckles. "I'm not that mean, Blakey. Go, on, you deserve it,"

Gasping, Blake goes rigid when Yang's smooth and fast thrusts turn into harsh pounds. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes through the room, already filled with moans and soft talking. Yang pulls back to sit somewhat on her calves, pounding her hips slowly and pumping her hand fast.

"C'mon, Blakey, cum for me,"

With those words, Blake groans, eyes snapping shut and body shaking. Yang's hand cups over the head of her cock, gathering up the white substance before slowly bringing her hand back down. The cat Faunus shivers as she's slowly brought down from her high.

Once Yang comes to a complete stop, Blake struggles to sit up (even with her arms' help) so she can convince Yang to pull out. She's taken completely by surprise when Yang pulls her up and makes her sit on her lap, strap-on still buried Blake's sensitive heat.

"Y-Yang," Blake gasps as the hand starts to pump again. She tries to jerk back, much too sensitive for another round so soon.

Yang licks her lips and watches her girlfriend's face go red. "Yes?"

"You're not – Mmf!" Blake's cut off by a roll of hips upwards. She shakes her head – at least she knows what her punishment is now.

Yang moves so she can splay her legs out in front of her. "Blakey, don't be a party pooper! Don't you wanna ride the Yang-train?"

Blake wants to say no, but the grin on Yang's face makes her pause. _She's so cute… Damn it, you can say no! She's not Adam!_ And she isn't.

Unsteady and trembling hips rock back and forth, grinds back into the toy. Her half-flaccid cock slowly works itself back up until it's hard with lust. Blake's eyes are misty with tears and glossy from the lack of sleep, but she's too worked up to stop now.

"There you go," Yang removes her hand from Blake's crotch to place both of them behind her to keep herself up. Her eyes rake over Blake's nearly nude body, not minding when a small hand grips her shoulder, the other holding Blake's cock. "Ah, ah, ah. Fuck yourself _slowly_."

Blake nods obediently, all fight gone. Her hips slow and the hand on her cock goes up in two seconds and back down in two. Eyes fluttering, Blake's head tips back to expose the column of her neck, and Yang latches on. The blonde's hands slid around to grip the plump cheeks on Blake's ass while the latter fucked herself.

"Haven't been sleeping properly and now look at you," Yang groans into the column of Blake's neck. "All needy and wanting more."

Blake keens, tired and needy into the side of Yang's head. Her slow grinds turn to fast-paced humping. "Unh,"

"Hmm?" Yang spread her thighs so she could stay upright, feet pointed up towards her bed on top. "You want me to take over?" Blake frantically shakes her head. "No? Okay, kitten, okay."

Blake's so sensitive at this point that when Yang runs her hand from her ass to the small of her back, she cries out. Her pumps got faster, unable to comply with such a cruelly slow pace. Her eyes open so she can gaze into those amused lilac eyes.

"Yang, I-I need –" Blake froze up all of a sudden, a shiver wracking her body. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, _God_ , that felt so good. The cat Faunus rocks her hips to try to get the toy to hit that same place, but she couldn't find it. She let out a pathetic whimper.

Yang took the hands that were shaking into hers, gazing into amber eyes as Blake kept her fast pace. "Hey. What is it?"

Blake nearly fell forward at the same intense and tingling sensation she felt. She shifts so that – There we go. Blake's jaw drops and a slightly louder sound of her pleasure rips from her mouth, eyes clenched shut and head dipped forward.

Instead of another brush on that spot when she came back down, the head of the toy met the spot head-on. Blake went rigid, her mouth spews out moans and whines, but her cock twitches. Yang feels it against her abs and glances down just in time to see it spasm and jump. She's about to help Blake out, to jerk her to completion, but she didn't have the chance to.

Blake's back went taut, ears pressed against her head as high-pitched moans left her mouth. Yang watches in fascination as Blake Belladonna, the most controlled person on Team RWBY, cums untouched. Blake spasms and jerks at the overstimulation and cries out.

Finally, the cat Faunus slumps into Yang with an exhausted moan. Yang swallows as she feels the warm cum on her belly, and she can't control herself anymore.

Blake whimpers when Yang slightly jostles her while lying her on her front. She lifts her head to stare back at Yang, who had sat on her spread legs with a dark look — lust. Blake winces when she reenters her ass, shaking with overstimulation.

"Yang, I can't cum again, I-I can't," Blake whispers when Yang leans down to nip at her cat ear.

Yang snuffs into her ear. "It's okay, kitten,"

Blake tries to wriggle away when Yang sets the pace, but with bigger hands planted next to her body, locking her in, it is difficult. One of Yang's hands grips the bedsheets next to her head, while the other quickly coaxes Blake's hips to cant upward before returning to the bed next to her ribs.

The pace is faster than Yang had done before, and it is almost unbearable to have thrust (no pun intended) upon her. Blake's cock strains while trying to become hard again, and the friction of it against the bed didn't help any.

Yang throws her hair over her shoulder and looks down to where Blake's ass is taking her smoothly. She groans at the sight. Watching her cock appear and then disappear into her is entrancing, and she almost doesn't notice that Blake is muffling her sounds into the pillow she's gripping onto for dear life.

With a snap of her hips, a complete change from the smooth roll, Yang surprises Blake enough that her back arches and her mouth comes away from the pillow. Taking her chance, Yang quickly dips down to wrap one arm under her chest and the other around her neck.

Blake groans half-heartedly, eyes misty and lids drooping. Yang kisses right on Blake's human ear.

"I wanna hear you, kitten," Yang's hips roll and snap and buck, drawing out sharp cries. "Don't stop me from hearing your pretty voice."

Blake lets out a shaky moan in response, cock twitching against the ruffled bed sheets. She turns her head so she can capture Yang's lips in a desperate, messy, drool kiss.

"Close," She mumbles against firm lips.

Yang doesn't verbally respond, but the sudden change of angle and pounding against her ass tells Blake that she heard her. Once more, Blake tenses as she cums with a cry-like gasp. Yang pushes once, twice, three times hard into Blake with long deep thrusts, staying put on the last thrust. Blake sighs into the golden skin of Yang's forearm.

Yang carefully pulls out of her girlfriend's ass, unsnapping and unfastening straps. She drops the strap-on on the other side of the bed, and she gingerly flips Blake over to look at her.

"You okay?"

"Mhm,"

"One more for the road?"

Blake swallows a big lump in her throat as she stares into Yang's lilac eyes, full of love and intrigue. With no words spoken, she nods.

Yang noses at the bra encasing Blake's breasts before sliding down to her stomach. She kisses the skin, damp with sweat, before sticking her tongue out to lick up any cum on her stomach. Blake's eyes close tightly then reopen when a gentle and warm hand wraps around her cock.

Lilac eyes watch hungrily as Blake looks down at her, fucked out of her own mind. She moves down more so her breath fans over the head of Blake's sensitive cock, and Blake jerks at the sensation. Yang chuckles, watching the rise and fall of Blake's chest as she slowly licks the tip of her cock. Blake jerks again.

"Such a tease," Blake mutters. 

Yang holds her cock in place as she continues to slowly lick the sensitive head. The hand on Blake's cock pumps down once before spreading and sliding to her abdomen. With a grin, Yang put her mouth around the head and sucks.

A keening whine left Blake's throat as she bucks her hips. Her hands entangled themselves in the bed sheets that needed a desperate wash. She trembles at the swirl of a tongue around her cockhead, but she sighs when Yang starts to bob her head. One of her hands works itself out of the sheets to sit on blonde hair, rubbing occasionally.

Yang hums, the hand not on Blake's abdomen goes down to her wet entrance. She slips two of her fingers in her pussy to gather the slick before moving them to circle her clit.

Blake grunts and moans, ears flicking at the wet sound coming from both Yang's mouth and her cunt. She bites her lips, panting, but she can't hold it in anymore. She's too sensitive to last for longer.

"Y-Yang… _please_ …"

Yang senses her desperation and slides her fingers back down to finger herself while her mouth begins to bob faster. She moves the hand on Blake's abdomen back to whatever's not in her mouth, pumping to coax her closer to the edge.

Blake sobs at the next orgasm, the sting in her balls beginning to bother her. Yang pops her mouth off of her cock, still playing with herself, and pumps her hand fast. Blake writhes and jerks to get away from the pained pleasure, which is too much at once.

Her amber eyes catch lilac ones, and she ashens at the smirk. _Oh, God_.

While Yang fucks herself, she moves her hand up and down on Blake's cock. Blake clenches her teeth and her stomach tightens; she refuses to let go.

Yang's hips rock forward into her hand and she moans. She shakily works her way up so she can kiss her girlfriend as she cums around her fingers.

Blake's and Yang's mouths open and close against each other, but Yang pulls back. Her wet fingers touch Blake's bottom lip, wanting her to open her mouth. Blake takes the fingers in her mouth and kitten-licks them clean. The taste of Yang's release as well as her own cum from Yang's mouth is enough to coax her stomach to release, her cock now jumping and shooting cum onto her stomach.

Blake whimpers when Yang's fingers are taken from her mouth, so she opens her eyes. _No!_ The cat Faunus' hands shoot out so she can stop Yang from trying to make her cum again – she can't do it again.

"No! No more, please, I-I can't do it," Blake pleads with tired eyes and heavy breaths. Yang nods. "Th-Thank you."

"I'm just gonna clean you up, Blakey, don't worry," Yang softly says. She leans down and laps up the white substance on Blake's stomach before kitten-licking the flaccid cockhead once. Yang immediately sits up to show she is serious, and Blake sighs in relief. "Was that okay? Do I need to not do that again?"

Blake shakes her head. "No, it was fine, just… a lot at once," She gratefully accepts when Yang invites herself to a hug.

Yang kisses her shoulder. "We need a shower,"

"M'kay,"

Yang gingerly gathers Blake in her arms and stands up. She walks to their dorm's bathroom, kicking the slightly ajar door open with her foot before closing it with said foot.

The shower didn't take as long as Weiss' showers, but it was up there. Yang washed Blake's hair and body while Blake washed Yang's body. Not her hair. Last time, they had to call Ruby in to help get Blake's hand out of her hair.

When Yang got Blake situated in her sleepwear on her bed, she cleaned her strap-on and put it away. She also strips Blake's bed of its sheets before tossing them in her basket, separate from the other girls'.

Yang hops up onto her bed and settles in behind Blake, arms hugging her close to her chest. Blake purrs when Yang rubs circles on her stomach.

"You won't try to stay up for days trying to find them again?" Yang mumbles. She lightly pecks the exposed skin of Blake's neck as she waits for an answer. An answer that never came. "Blake?"

Yang peeks around to see Blake dead asleep, light purrs coming from her. The blonde laughs lightly, and she kisses the nape of her neck before closing her own eyes.

———

Sun eventually tells her, hours later.

"They're doing _what_?!"

"The birds and the bees, Ruby," Weiss looks at the two colors of cloth that she suggested earlier for the tablecloth.

Ruby shakes her head. "But what does _sex_ have anything to do with birds _or_ bees?!"

"You know about that?!"

"My uncle is a very weird guy that told us about sex before we were supposed to know, Weiss!" Ruby flushes red. "Oh, God, they're having sex in there! We have to sleep in there! What if we go inside and they're still… y'know? What –"

"Ruby, I really _don't_ want to think about your sister and our teammate having sex in our room!"


End file.
